


Удачного похода

by damony



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damony/pseuds/damony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао следует за Мидоримой повсюду. Даже в туалет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удачного похода

**Author's Note:**

> Ох уж этот фандиск ко второму сезону. Мое шипперское сердце просто вырывалось из груди при всех этих переглядках МидоТак)))  
> А этот совместный поход в туалет...Ррр.  
> Я в полном восторге! <3

Ну сколько можно болтать, Боже! Глупый Такао, и на кой черт нужно было весь вечер мне глазки строить и ненавязчиво под столом поглаживать мою коленку, чтобы потом сидеть и обсуждать какую-то ерунду с этими болванами. - Мидорима сидел, поджав губы и тихонечко, почти незаметно для товарищей, закипал. А Казунари делал вид, что увлеченно общается с соперниками и ничегошеньки не замечает. 

Ну да, как же, не замечает он. - становясь маленькой местной тучкой, думал Шинтаро. - Все, нет сил моих больше терпеть, нужно выманить моего шута из этой разношерстной компании.

\- Шин-чан, ты куда?

\- В туалет, - констатация факта, но Такао должен заметить подтекст.

\- О, подожди, я с тобой! - Казунари вскакивает за долю секунды, а глаза так и сверкают. Дьяволята отплясывают там румбу. 

Догадался, - проносится в голове Шинтаро. Он мысленно ставит плюсик способностям Такао понимать его на каком-то подсознательном уровне.

Направляясь к уборной, неожиданно слышится:

\- Мидорима, Такао! Удачного похода!* - Изуки довольно вытягивает вперед руку с поднятым вверх большим пальцем. Улыбается. 

\- Эм, да. - одновременно разворачиваясь, Такао и Мидорима быстренько ретируются, дабы не слышать больше идиотских каламбуров разыгрывающего Сейрин. Да и какие там шуточки, когда все тело рвется на куски от томящего, желанного и просто неимоверного предвкушения любимых рук, губ, тела...

\- И что это были за намеки, Шин-чан? - только и успевает сказать Казунари, когда дверь туалета закрывается.

И уже в следующий момент его губы накрывают требовательным, властным поцелуем. Такао и не против, наоборот, прижимается ближе к такому желанному, такому нетерпеливому и обожаемому Шин-чану. Он только его, только Такао может безнаказанно прикасаться к твердым, идеальным мышцам шутера. Только Казунари позволяется целовать эти обычно холодные, тонкие губы. И только Такао знает, что на самом деле эти губы не холодные, а жгучие, как адское пламя. Как и сам Шинтаро. Внешне он холоден, немногословен, со своими тараканами в голове, властный и гордый. Но на деле, наедине с Такао, он чувственный, горячий во всех проявлениях и смыслах. Ну, с тараканами, конечно, ничего не поделаешь, как и с гордостью и властью, но у каждого свои недостатки. А вообще, Казунари и не считал все эти качества недостатками Шинтаро, это скорее его изюминка. Любимая, интересная и бесконечно восхитительная. 

Мидорима отрывается от искусанных, припухших губ партнера и утыкается в черную макушку, вдыхая и сбрасывая напряжение.

\- А нечего было меня провоцировать, Такао! - голос подрагивает, скорее от желания, чем от недовольства или злости. Но продолжать нельзя, не в туалете местного кафе. Кафе, в котором собрались их друзья и могут помешать. О том, что товарищи о чем-то догадаются, ни Такао, ни Мидорима уже не беспокоятся. А зачем, когда только слепой не увидит их отношений. Но выказывать привязанности прилюдно не позволяют нормы, поэтому и приходится сбегать. Хотя бы ненадолго.

\- Я не думал, что ты так быстро сломаешься, Шин-чан, - по-кошачьи щурясь и улыбаясь во все тридцать два, произносит Такао.

\- Заткнись, -Шинтаро вновь вовлекает его в поцелуй, более мягкий и нежный. Легонечко проводит языком по нижней губе Такао, отчего тот всегда приходит просто в дикий восторг. Мидорима это знает. Ему и самому нравится такая игра. Пока Такао ничего не соображает, Шинтаро ощутимо прикусывает чужой язык, вырывая стон удовольствия. Большего хочется до безумия, до черно-белых точек под прикрытыми глазами. 

Но кто-то уже явно ломится в туалет, что хлипкая дверь хрустит под напором человека снаружи. 

Мидорима отстраняется, пытается отдышаться и состроить невозмутимое лицо. Такао заливается переливчатым смехом, наблюдая все эти потуги. Получает затрещину, а потом легкий поцелуй в висок, слышит тихий вздох и ровное:

\- Нам пора возвращаться, Такао.

\- Да, Шин-чан. 

Примечания:

*Изуки со своими каламбурами всегда съедает мой мозг. Съедает, потому что переводить каламбуры безумно тяжело. Поэтому фраза будет отличаться от оригинала)


End file.
